


У кого какие кинки

by orphan_account



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	У кого какие кинки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble #4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32424) by sparklyfanta. 



Сначала Ватануки не понял, что это у дверей его квартиры делает гейша в полном облачении. А потом она сказала:  
– Эй. Ты собираешься меня впустить? – и Ватануки вздрогнул и машинально отступил в сторону.   
Домеки. Который выглядит как гейша – выбеленное лицо, большой чёрный парик, кимоно с узором из водяных лилий. Домеки, переодетый в женщину.  
Ватануки привалился к двери и задумался, помрёт ли он в итоге со смеху, если только начнёт ржать. Домеки стянул парик и провёл рукой по волосам.   
– Эй, могу я воспользоваться ванной?  
Ватануки фыркнул:  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что она тут есть? – потом добавил, давя смешок, – тебе в ту дверь, х-ха, вон туда.  
– Угу, – ответил Домеки и ушёл, оставив парик на столике-котацу. Ватануки наконец сдался и заржал, истерически всхлипывая; успокоился он, только когда вымывший лицо и шею Домеки вернулся в комнату.  
– Что это вообще... – выдохнул Ватануки, – как ты вообще оказался в таком виде?  
– Юко-сан попросила, – спокойно отозвался Домеки. Он сел – непринуждённо, плавно, все ещё завёрнутый в узорчатое кимоно. На поясе-оби у него были вышиты бабочки.  
– И зачем ей это? – прищурился Ватануки. Как правило, это его запихивали в такие странные (и часто унизительные) ситуации.   
– Услуга одному её старому другу. У тебя чай есть?   
– Не-а, – ответил Ватануки и снова хмыкнул. Даже несмотря на то, что Домеки вёл себя как обычно, прелесть ситуации это испортить не могло.  
– Почему именно ты?  
Взгляд Домеки был полон безмятежного спокойствия.  
– Юко-сан сказала, что ты в этой роли был бы на редкость неуклюж. И даже несмотря на то, что ты хорошенький, тебе бы не хватило выдержки.   
Ватануки сверкнул глазами.  
– Я не неуклюжий! – провозгласил он с негодованием. – И… постой-ка, – он пристально уставился на Домеки, – Юко-сан назвала меня хорошеньким?  
Домеки вздохнул, очевидным образом теряя терпение.   
– Нет, – сказал он, – это я от себя добавил. А теперь можно мне чаю?


End file.
